


In Her Arms, We Fly

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol Danvers gives Maria Rambeau a flying experience without riding on an aircraft.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	In Her Arms, We Fly

“We’re not doing this!” 

“C’mon, Maria. What’s the difference between you flying on an aircraft and me carrying you in my arms? Just hold on tightly!” Carol Danvers held out her uniform suited hand towards the fearful Maria Rambeau, who was standing on the top roof of a factory building, dressed in her olive green pilot jumpsuit. A cool breeze blew pieces of her clipped brown hair that tickled around her face. She squinted through the afternoon sunlight at her superhero girlfriend. 

“What happens if you drop me?” Maria demanded. 

“I’m not going to!” Carol spoke sharply. “This will be a fun experience!”

“Oh god, oh god, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Maria rambled, moving towards Captain Marvel, linking her arms around her neck. 

Instantly, Carol lifted Maria bridal style and started running towards the edge of the roof. Maria squealed and tried burying her face into Danvers’ collarbone. 

One mighty leap and they were off ground.

Up in the air.

Carol flew with Maria clinging onto her, pleading for them not to fall. 

_“Just pretend you’re in your aircraft!”_

_“I’m not! It’s gone missing, just like your mind!”_

Carol laughed and rose themselves higher into the clouds. Higher until all buildings and cars below them were mere tiny fragments. Maria felt her stomach do a queasy flip-flop. She couldn’t believe she had been talked into flying the air in the arms of Danvers.


End file.
